Cland Ann 2
:"Cland Ann 2" redirects here. For the upcoming direct-to-video film, see Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back. Cland Ann 2 (also known as Cland Ann 2: Silo's Wicked Revenge or Cland Ann: Silo's Wicked Revenge and known in the PAL regions as Cland and Japper 2) is a cancelled Cland Ann game that was supposed to be a sequel to the 2003 video game. It was set to be released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC, Mac OS X, and Universal Odyssey. Gameplay According to Geo G., the creator of Cland Ann, as he revealed in an interview in March 2013, Cland Ann 2 was going to have a scenario that mixed an abandoned theme park and futuristc robots, with even more crazier and hardest levels to play in. He even said that the game was also going to have an introduction of the game where the abandoned theme park had happened during its accident on a flashback. However, it is currently unknown if the gameplay was going to be same as the first game. Plot Cland Ann 2 was supposed to follow King Silo Wilo coming back and taking over a huge, abandoned amusement park at Cremos with his minions, where they're rebuilding the amusement park into Silo's new empire, and it's up to Cland Ann and Japper McJapps to stop Silo and his minions for a war, since the Easter egg sequence after the ending credits of the first Cland Ann game showed Cland talking to Japper about an abandoned amusement park that happened recently when Silo comes back. Development After the release of the Cland Ann video game in 2003, Traveller's Tales began production on a sequel initially named, Cland Ann 2, but may have been changed to incorporate a subtitle, Cland Ann 2: Silo's Wicked Revenge or Cland Ann: Silo's Wicked Revenge. It was slated for a Winter of 2004 release, before pushing back to 2005. But in 2004, instead of finishing and releasing the game, Traveller's Tales put the Cland Ann sequel on hold and was busy working on Crash Twinsanity. This time, the release date for Cland Ann was delayed to an unknown date. In 2008, Traveller's Tales announced that Cland Ann 2 was cancelled due to development issues and the developer needed to work on Lego, and Jaybross universal video games, which is currently its exclusive focus ever since its parent company TT Games is owned by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Trivia *In the episode "I'm Breakin' It, Breakin' It, Breakin' It", Cland says that if the wilos would ever do such a thing to a theme park, he should rather start a war on them. This is most likely a reference to the game's plot how Silo and his minions taking over the abandoned theme park and Cland and Japper had to stop them. *There is also the reason why this game was cancelled because the introduction was too similar to the game Hitman: Blood Money, which the game also had a flashback to an abandoned Baltimore amusement park, where many people were killed in an accident caused by negligent maintenance of a Ferris wheel in the introduction of that game. *If this would have happened, it would have been the first Cland Ann game to be a sequel. *According to an interview with Geo G. in March 2013, he said that the show's voice cast members were to going to return to voice the characters. **He also said that the people who worked on the show were going to worked on the game as well. *The game was originally going to be released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, Universal Odyssey, GameCube and PC, but due to the fact that the GameCube and the Xbox were becoming obsolete, they later decided to move the game to the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS, kept with the PS2, PC and Universal Odyssey versions. Both of the ports were cancelled due to the game being cancelled, too. **This game was also set to be released for the Game Boy Advance before it became obsolete along with the GameCube and the Xbox. However, it is not confirmed. *Although no screenshots or video of gameplay were ever released, a few of concept art were released online. *There is actually a prototype PS2 disc of the game that is almost 80% complete, but it belongs to the creators of the show, according to Geo G's interview. However, there were no gameplay videos of the prototype were released online and it is unknown what would the prototype look like. *It is unknown if the first level nor one of the levels in the game would take place in the abandoned theme park. *Most of the enemies from the original Cland Ann game were most likely going to return but there were going to have new ones in the game as well. *Another reason why the game was cancelled was because of the merger between Activision and Vivendi to create Activision Blizzard, which also occured in 2008. Category:Cland Ann video games Category:Video games Category:Scrapped